


Not Everyone

by NachoDiablo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo
Summary: "Sam knows what’s coming, has known ever since Steve’s hand first clasped his own. He knows, and he’s ready."
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Not Everyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written as a chocolate box treat for entwashian's request, "Sam is kind of instantly, unquestionably loyal to Steve but still never loses a shred of his own agency." I love that about them too <3 This is a missing-scene moment set during TWS when Steve and Nat show up at Sam's house on the run. I hope you enjoy!

Late morning sunlight fills the house, but it doesn’t reach the hallway corner that Sam’s tucked into. Steve’s eyes spark brightness against the shadows that cloak Sam as his back rests against the whitewashed wall with Steve hovering in front of him.

“Sam…” Steve doesn’t continue his thought, but he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to find more words, either. Instead he moves closer, with unblinking eyes that soften at the corners as they roam over Sam’s face. His broad shoulders strain the straps of his tank top; his hair is mussed with the scent of Sam’s shampoo.

Sam’s holding his breath as Steve rests one hand on the wall beside his face and leans in even closer. It’s not nerves. Sam knows what’s coming, has known ever since Steve’s hand first clasped his own in the park. He knows, and he’s ready.

Steve raises his other hand and Sam reaches up to press their palms together, lets their fingers weave closed over each other, one pulse thrumming between them. No, Sam’s not nervous. He’s ready to face whatever’s coming next. He’s  _ been  _ ready, long before Steve knocked on his door with puppy dog eyes and an assassin in tow.

And it’s not because it’s the right thing to do, or because it’s Captain America, or even because it’s  _ Steve. _ It’s because they are partners now, irrevocably entwined, no matter what comes their way. He knows that Steve feels it too, the freeing rush of release as you’re yoked to your true match, the anticipation of taking on the world with someone who’s made you more than whole.

Sam’s been restless these past years, processing and healing and living and  _ waiting. _ And in this moment, as Steve leans in to brush their lips together, relaxed and confident as though they have all the time in the world, Sam knows that  _ this  _ is everything he’s been waiting for.


End file.
